This invention involves a device holding a small flashlight to the head of a person directing the beam of light along the line of sight of the individual.
It has long been a problem to provide light to a work site that a person can reach, without using one of the person's hands to hold the flashlight. Flood lights and even work lights on the end of a cord are difficult to support and direct the light in exactly the needed direction. While it is possible to provide light to a general area, it is difficult to avoid shadows caused by the person's head, body or even hands of the person carrying out the task. Various devices have been provided to hold flashlights to the head of the person doing the task. These have included lamps fixed to the forehead of the person by strap and have also included attaching small flashlights to the side of the head, above the ear of the person with the light beam directed generally forwardly.
These latter devices, typically direct the light in a line generally parallel with the line of sight of the individual. That type of device requires that the person tilt his or her head sideways in order to get the light to the proper point and then view the object of interest out of the corner of one's eyes. Further, these latter devices do not provide means for adjusting, fixing and holding the flashlight in any chosen direction in a vertical plane intersecting with the line of sight of the individual wearing the device.
These prior art devices do not satisfy these needs nor attain the objects described herein below.